theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic! at the Loud House
My 3rd fanfiction. Thanks to AnimationFan15 for giving me the title of Panic! at the Loud House. Lincoln is at Clyde's house watching ARGGH!, while Luna is talking with her sisters at home. -I have called you all here for a family meeting, as you know, tomorrow Lincoln will be turning 12.-Luna said. -Oh shoot!-Lynn said.-I need to get a gift for him. -Anways, it's up to us to give him a great birthday!-Luna exclaimed.-We can't have it be like any of his other birthdays. -What was wrong with his other birthdays?-Lana asked. -Well, there was his 5th birthday, when Lynn tackled the special entertainment.-Luna said.-his 9th birthday, when the invitations sent the guests to the wrong place, and let's not forget his 10th birthday, when the guests left his party, to go to the one of some random dude they didn't even know. -You're right, Lincoln totally deserves a great party!-Luan said excitedly. -So here's what we're gonna do tomorrow.-Luna said.-Luan and Leni, you need to make Lincoln a cake so tasty, the word tasty will have a new meaning to him! -You got it!-Luan and Leni said in unison. -Lola and Lucy, you guys need to use your creativity, and decorate the house for Lincoln's party, ok.-Luna said. -We got this!-Lucy and Lola exclaimed. -Lana, you'll be preparing the party games.-Luna said. -They'll be extremely awesome!-Lana said.-I promise. -Good, Lisa, you can book the entertainment, believe it or not, they have an Ace Savvy impersonator who does parties!-Luna said. -I won't rest until I have him!-Lisa announced. -Lynn, the rest of us will be pretty busy, so we will give you the cash, and a list of what we're getting Lincoln, and you can purchase the presents.-Luna said. -I'll have it done quicker than you can say surprise!-Lynn said happily. -Lori, Lily, and I will drive Lincoln around town while you set up, text us when you're finished and we'll bring him home.-Luna said.-and that's how we'll do it tomorrow. -Yeah!-The other sisters chimed in. Lincoln walks in the house. -What's up guys?-Lincoln asked. -Nothing!-The sisters said nervously. -What we mean is why don't you go to sleep, you want to wake up early on your special day tomorrow, because Lori will be your personal chauffeur.-Luna said. -Really?!-Lincoln asked curiously.-And I don't have to wash her clothes or anything! -Nope.-Lori replied.-Happy Birthday little bro. -Thanks Lori!-Lincoln said.-I guess I should get to bed. -Goodnight Linky.- His sisters said sweetly. The next morning -LINCOLN!-Luna said happily.-Get up bro, it's time for your big day! -Ok ok, I'm up already Luna.-Lincoln said.-Geez, you seem more excited about me being 12 than I am! -Sorry bro, take your time and get ready for the best day of your year! -Luna exclaimed. -You ready to go Lincoln?-Lori asked.-Oh and because Luna had to babysit Lily, and did me a favor, they are tagging along ok. -Yeah, the more the merrier.-Lincoln said cheerfully. -Hey Linc, I think there's something sticking out of your pants pocket.-Luna said happily. Lincoln pulls the thing out of his pocket to reveal $20 and $5 bills. -Happy birthday Lincoln-Luna said. -Wow!, $25!-Lincoln said happily.-Thank you Luna! -No problem, now let's hit the town!-Luna exclaimed. Once Lincoln gets into Vanzilla. -Alright guys, operation: best birthday ever is ago.-Luna told her siblings. The four kids drive around for awhile. -Where to first Lincoln?-Lori asked. -I'd like to go to Clyde's house.-Lincoln said. -I'm sorry, but I am not giving Clyde a ride.-Lori said. -Just do it Lori.-Luna whispered to Lori.-We need him to help us keep Lincoln occupied. -Fine.-Lori groaned.-Just kidding Linc, Clyde's house it is! At Clyde's house. -Sure buddy!-Clyde said happily.-I'd love to hang out with the birthday boy today! -Thanks Clyde!-Lincoln replied.-Just let me use the restroom and then we'll go. -Clyde, we need you to help us stall Lincoln, we planned a surprise party for him and need to keep him out of the house.-Luna whispered to Clyde. -Sure thing Luna.-Clyde whispered back. -Alright, let's go.-Lincoln said. Back at the Loud House the kids are setting up. -Alright Leni, since I'm good at making pies, I'll bake the cake.-Luan tells Leni.-You just read the instructions. -Ok!-Leni said happily.-Wait, I think we should be doing this at the baseball field, it says we need a cake batter. -Or I guess I could read.-Luan said. 7 minutes later. -Leni, this mix looks amazing!-Luan announced.-now we just need to set it at 325· For 30 minutes, let that cool, decorate it, and we'll be done! -Already started baking it.-Leni replied. -Hello, I need an Ace Savvy for 5 p.m.-Lisa said to somebody on the phone.-He's available, that's great! -I have pin the tail on the donkey, and whack-a-mole!-Lana said. -We're doing pink streamers!-Lola said. -No, we're doing the black ones with the bats!-Lucy shot back Pink! Black! Pink! Black! Pink! Black! -So you agree with me, ok then, let's get started.-Lola and Lucy said in unison. Lynn walks in carrying a number of boxes and bags. -Well that was way too easy!-Lynn said. Back in the van. -Lincoln, where to next?-Lori asked. -The comic book store!-Lincoln said. -Sure thing.-Lori replied. -Here we are.-Lori said.-Now get in there and come out when you're ready. -Are you coming in?-Lincoln asked. -Not if Clyde is going in.-Lori answered. -I'll come bro.-Luna replied In the comic book store. -Woah!-Clyde said.-Check it out Lincoln, the collection of every Muscle Fish comic! -No way!-Lincoln exclaimed.-I'm buying this for sure! -Wait a minute, I've seen that before!-Luna thought to herself.-Lucy told Lynn that's what she wanted to get Lincoln! -Ring me up, my good man.-Lincoln told the cashier. -Stop!-Luna exclaimed.-You don't want that, it has a bad ending, in issue #169 Muscle Fish dies! -You read Muscle Fish Luna.-Lincoln said surprised. -Yeah!-Luna said.-Remember issue #47 with Scale Girl! -Yeah!-Lincoln said happily.-But if those comics lead to a major letdown ending, I don't want the complete series anymore. At first Luna is relieved that Lincoln isn't getting the gift, but when she looks up she sees 1/2 of her class is in the comic book store. -Well let's go then Lincoln!-Luna said starting to blush.-If that was the only thing you wanted. -What took so long?-Lori asked.-It's 3:25 p.m.! Back in the Loud House. -Lynn!-Luan said.-When do you plan on wrapping the gifts!? -When they say they are on their way home.-Lynn answered.-It doesn't take that long. -Oh, and I figure you know we're out of wrapping paper.-Luan informed her. -In that case, I'll be right back.-Lynn said as she left the house. -Luan!-Leni said.-The cake is done. -Great!-Luan replied.-Now let me see it. Leni shows Luan the cake, and it is not frrosted and is seriously burnt. -What happened to the cake!?-Luan asked. -Why are you mad?-Leni asked.-I took it out at 3:25 like you said. -No.-Luan answered.-I said 325·, what degree did you set it to?! -Umm, it was preset to 450·.-Leni answered. -What do you mean 5 a.m.-Lisa said.-5 a.m. was 10-1/2 hours ago!, oh so now your telling me he's unavailable, well don't expect a good review from me! -Luna, I have bad news.-Lisa told her over the phone.-Ace Savvy isn't coming, I can't do that, no Luna, Ok ok, just stop yelling at me! Lisa leaves, as Lola is looking at Lucy's decorations. -Hmm, I thought we agreed on pink streamers, oh well, I can just remove those bats and start over.-Lola said. Meanwhile Lucy is looking at Lola's decorations. -Hmm, I thought we agreed on Black Bats, oh well, I can remove those streamers and start over.-Lucy said. -Ugh, pin the tail on the donkey and whack-a-mole aren't awesome enough!-Lana said.-But if I use real animals, they will be extremely awsome! Lana leaves the house as well. -You're lucky we have more cake mix, now make the mix, and I'll bake it this time.-Luan said.-Since your baking skills are sub-par, to say the YEAST! Haha. Back to The Van. -I kinda want to go home.-Lincoln said. -We can't go home bro.-Luna replied.-Not until Lori takes me to the record shop! -Right!-Lori said nervously. At the Shop. -Luna it's 4:28, we've been here for 24 minutes.-Lincoln said.-Can you make your choice already? -There's no way they aren't finished by now.-Luna thought to herself.-Ok bro we'll go home now.-Luna said out loud this time. Luna texts her sisters that they are on their way home, and the sisters all gulp. In the Loud House. -The cake is done cooling, so get out the frosting and work your magic Leni!-Luan said. -There is no frosting!-Leni said.-Only the hard, old, frosting that sticks to the side of the can. -How many cans are there?-Luan asked. -6 cans with the old frosting.-Leni answered. -We don't have time to get more frosting!-Luan said.-Just use the old frosting. -Time to set the world record for wrapping gifts!-Lynn said as she started wrapping frantically. -I promised him Ace Savvy, and I'm giving him giving him Ace Savvy!-Lisa said.-Even if it means I need to dress up as him. -Ahhhhhhh!-Lana screamed. Turns out donkeys and moles dislike being party games! -So you're the one tearing down my decorations, that's it!-Lola and Lucy said to each other. In the front yard the kids show up in Vanzilla. -So Lincoln, did you have a nice day?-Lori asked her brother. -It was great!-Lincoln replied.-Thank you so much Lori! -Let's head inside bro.-Luna said smiling. Luna opens the door to reveal Leni and Luan holding the cake looking exhausted, Lynn covered in wrapping paper and the gifts all unwrapped, Lana getting chased by the animals, Lisa dressed up as Ace Savvy, and Lucy and Lola covered in streamers and bats. -Surprise!-Everyone but Lincoln shouted.-Happy birthday Lincoln! -What happened!-Luna said unhappily.-All my planning, gone to waste! -We had trouble setting up.-The sisters said in unison. -I'm so so so sorry Lincoln.-Luna told her brother.-We had plans to surprise you, but things fell apart I guess. -But why did you go through all this?-Lincoln asked. -To give you a great party!-Luna answered.-You have had a streak of bad parties, and we really wanted to give you a great one for a change, but I guess we failed. -Failed!-Lincoln replied.-Are you kidding me, you gave me the best party ever! You showed me that you would cosplay for me, pick up a person you despise to stall me, and admit to being a comic book nerd in front of your class to keep me from buying a gift somebody already got me! -What?!-Luna said shocked. -I said this is the best birthday ever!-Lincoln said happily. -Good!-Lana said.-Now get these animals out of here! -Hey!-Lincoln said.-Someone got me Starship Groupers 23! -Why don't we watch it, to end your special day.-Luna replied. The Loud kids and Clyde then proceed to watch Starship Groupers 23, and eat the cake Leni and Luan made. THE END. Category:Episodes